In the related art, as a waterproof structure to seal a joint portion between two members in a liquid tight manner, a method of using an O-ring made of an elastic material such as rubber is generally used (for example, see JP2009-282068A (Reference 1)). That is, it is possible to fill a gap of the joint portion by squeezing the O-ring by using a fastening force between the two members. Thus, it is possible to secure waterproofness.
However, if such a waterproof structure is applied to, for example, an exterior component of a vehicle such as an emblem part, squeeze unevenness of the O-ring becomes a problem. That is, a squeeze amount of the O-ring is reduced in a position separated from a fastening portion by a bolt, a screw, and the like. Then, in a case of the exterior component disposed on a vehicle surface, penetration of water may be allowed from a portion in which the squeeze amount of the O-ring is small by a water pressure at the time of high-pressure washing. Thus, in this respect, there is still room for improvement.